goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Stan Helsing (Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt)
Synopsis In this video, Timon fast-forwards the entire Stan Helsing movie and they want to tell Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers and Leatherface their story to Pumbaa. Timon goes way back to the beginning of the movie. At the end, Timon's mom decides to rewind the whole movie. Plot of Timon's Backstory The camera of the forest was zoomed out to see the Helsing house. Stan Helsing was born as a baby. Then, Stan turns 6 as a young boy in the classroom and says: "When I grow up, I am going to become the porn master of BlockBuster." The kids laugh and Stan Helsing holds out a giant knife. In 2008 of November 26th, Stan Helsing grows up at age 31 as a teenager, being pulled over by a female officer. Timon appears in the back seat with Pumbaa and says "So THAT'S what you meant to be pulled over?!?" and Pumbaa hands the license to the officer. They are interrupted by a female maid and asks, "Who's that over there?" and a female officer needs to spend some time in the bathroom. Once his backstory finishes, Stan Helsing gets a job at a movie store and sneaks into the bathroom quietly to see a giant cockroach who tries to attack him. Airings October 23, 2009 (Theaters) October 27, 2009 (DVD) October 28, 2016 (Stan Helsing 1½) December 20, 2016 (Stan Helsing 1½ DVD and Only in TheBenOyler on YouTube) Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies: Stan Helsing {The video begins to show 20th Century Fox (with low pitch) and Pixar Animation Studios logos.} Timon: Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on Elysia Rotaru and Jessica Olafson in the bathroom stall, with a monkey screech; the movie begins fast-forwarding again} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of a guy dressed as Superman with a squawk of confusion} Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Stan Helsing riding on a van, with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers and Leatherface; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell them our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. How Can a Scary Forest Be Scary? Timon: Pumbaa, how can a scary forest be scary? It's just scary! Pumbaa: Well, I think it's because a scary forest is what I like to call a group of creatures and monsters! Timon: And what about us villains? Where I come from we didn't have nothing to be proud of! Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young porn star... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young porn star... {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: Very nice, but maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {Stan Helsing is interrupted by an upcoming film The Tooth Fairy.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. Back to the Beginning of the Cockroach Timon: How convenient. Enter omniscient cockroach right on cue. Pumbaa: Well you know what they say when the student is ready, the teacher appears! Timon: That's it, no more fortune cookies for you! Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Running Timon: What is with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I Was Giving You Time to Catch Up. Timon: You big lug! Timon and Pumbaa Rewind Stan Helsing Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {She grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding.} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} Hakuna Matata. {stops rewinding and sees the 20th Century Fox logo} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki